


I am Steve & Bucky's long lost WHAT??!!

by Zooks2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post Mpreg, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Deadpool (2016), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooks2016/pseuds/Zooks2016
Summary: Everything was a normal day for Tony until... WAIT!!! did Rhodey just turn into a werewolf?? What the hell is going on??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to this all so i hope you like it. i want feedback please

Long ago before what to us fans knew as Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve and Bucky looked exactly like they do now but there is a reason for that. The Truth is that Steve and Bucky are the kings of the supernatural World... no not Supernatural the TV show though one can wish but of all supernatural creatures.  
They made themselves look young after a tragedy happened a few years back when Bucky gave birth to their baby boy they were happy and their kingdom was field with joy... this seriously sound like some cliché fairy tale doesn't it... oh well back to the story, the kingdom was just happy ok until who we know as Howard Stark stole their child away along with his wife Maria Stark.  
Steve found about this when he found Bucky is their child's nursery crying against his cot with no child. Steve was furious but he had to do something to get his mind off all of it he and Bucky decided to go into the human world where almost half of the population are either supernatural or not. Steve decided turn into a twenty five year old who was always bullied for being weak for his age.  
Bucky went for a version of himself but younger and shorter hair who was Sargent in the army. As you all know what happened from there what you don't know is that a little Genius, Billionaire, "Playboy", philanthropist is about to get the shock of his life.


	2. Chapter 1: Way before Captain America: The First Avenger

-Bucky’s POV-  
“Stevie” I said.  
“Yeah Bucky” He replied kissing my forehead.  
“It’s time for me to feed Anthony” I got up and left the room.  
As our castle is pretty big there are too many rooms, but at least we have names on the door just in case. I found my son’s nursery which was next to mine and Stevie’s bed room that also connects to it. As I walked in I noticed that the window was wide open and out of instinct I ran to the cot and saw that Anthony was gone.  
“STEVE!!!!” I yelled while starting to cry.  
I hear footsteps which probably means out friends must have heard my yelling.  
“Bucky what is-”Steve starts but stops as he sees me crying on the floor in front of the cot.  
“H-he’s gone Stevie, Anthony’s been taken” I sob in to Steve’s neck as he hugs me as he also starts to cry.  
I open my eyes to see Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Sam, Pietro, T’Challa, Loki, Thor, Wanda, Scott, Phil, James (Rhodes), Virginia, Peggy and Fury looking in disbelief.   
I broke the hug, stood up and wiped my nose.   
“What are we going to do?” I asked sniffling.  
“The best thing to do is to go into the human world and pose as humans to see have a break from all of this and so Bucky’s doesn’t suffer from PTSD about this whole situation” Clint suggested.  
“That’s a good idea but if we do this we need to make sure no humans find out about this” Steve replied.   
“And if anyone end up with a human finding out about them then you will be in big trouble” I added on.  
“Deal!” The rest said.  
“Virginia, James and Harold, you three have the mission of finding our son” Steve proclaimed.   
“Yes Sir,” They all said at the same time.  
-All the way in the human world-  
-3rd POV-  
“Shh” A brown haired woman said to the screaming baby as her and her husband jumped out of the window with the baby in her arms   
“Maria, we need to hurry up or King Steve and King James will find us” The man… okay so you all know that this is Howard Stark but for this stories sake just go with, so he replied to his wife.  
“Why did we have to do this?” Maria asked desperately.  
“You why, you loved the kid and so much power we can get from this child when the time comes” Howard smirked.  
They started running away from the castle towards a safe house that Howard built in ready for the kidnapping of the baby.   
They get to safe house that they warded and brought the baby (Anthony) to Howard’s lab. They open up Cryo and kiss the baby’s head.  
“Good by Anthony Edward Rogers Barnes and Hello Anthony Edward Stark” Howard shut the door that wasn’t to be opened until a long time.  
Howard walked away and shut the basement. He was met by his butler Jarvis and his wife Ana.  
“Master Stark, how long are you going to keep the prince” Jarvis asked him.  
“Until the time comes” Howard replied and walked away.  
Jarvis and Ana looked at each other and walked to Howard’s office.  
“Jarvis, when the time comes you need to look after Anthony” Howard told Jarvis.  
“Yes, Sir” Jarvis bowed.  
“Ana, you are to help with feeding him, changing and other things that babies need” Ana nodded.  
They both left the office and went to do their own things  
-Back to Steve and the gang-  
-Bucky’s POV-  
At this moment all of us were in different forms thanks to a spell that Wanda casted.  
“Okay everyone it might take months, even years but we really want our son found” Steve said.   
I looked at everyone with teary eyes.   
“Please if you do please tell me” I cried.  
Two years later I got into the army while trying to look after my husband who is now skinny person who always tries and starts a fight. As I walked down an alleyway I saw Loud Jerk beating Steve up.  
I went up to the Loud Jerk and punched him in the face making his fun away.  
“You’re a Punk” I said picking Steve up.  
“Jerk”  
I kiss his lips.  
“Seriously, you can’t keep doing this Stevie! You’ll get arrested for false information” I told him.  
“I just want to be with you. I just want to do something to get my mind of Anthony” I started to tear up.  
“I understand. What do you think I did this for?” I sobbing at moment and Steve hugged me.   
“We’ll find him” He replied.  
“H-how are you so sure” I choked   
“Virginia, James and Harold will find him Bucks and we’ll be able to have our son back” he reassured me.   
“If we don’t find him, I hope whoever stole him will raise to be a good person” I gave Steve a small sad smile.


	3. Chapter 2: Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark...Howard Stark's Son

-3rd POV-  
It’s 1970 and it’s the year where Howard is going to wake up the prince from the cryo and raise him as his own. To make it seem like Maria was pregnant Howard used his powers that he had as a demon to make the public seem that Maria was pregnant.  
Howard stepped out of the limo and walked towards the safe house. He found the keys and unlocked the door. The pulled out the keys to basement and unlocked it. The lights automatically turned and the cycro chamber was still there with a sleeping Anthony in it.  
As he unfroze Anthony from the Cryo, Anthony started to cry so he picked him up and started talking to him.  
“Shh, its okay your father’s here” he said before handing him over to Jarvis to look after.  
When they left they were met with Howard’s friend Peggy Carter. Jarvis put Anthony to bed once Peggy saw him and figured it all out.  
“HOWARD ANTHONY WALTER STARK!! How could you steal Steve and Bucky’s Son?” Peggy yelled furious at her friend’s actions.  
“And you Maria how could help him” She glared at Maria as well.  
“I loved the baby from the minute I saw him and I just… uh I couldn’t take it how the royals get everything and we get nothing for all the things we helped with” Maria replied sternly.  
“That still doesn’t give you the right to steal their child. Howard the only reason why Bucky joined the army was to get their mind of the heartbreak of losing their child” Peggy scared Howard and Maria as her British accent sounded  
“And I felt guilty and I told Howard that when we stole Anthony but I couldn’t live with not being able to have a child” Maria started to cry.  
“What were you thinking of doing to him and what was your plan?” Peggy asked.  
“Stealing him, getting Jarvis to help raise him, get him to take over the business that’s it” Howard replied.  
“Okay, you can look after him but if you even hurt him in anyway well… you know what I am capable of. Do we have a deal?” Peggy threatened.  
“Yes do” They both replied.  
When Anthony turned 4, Howard taught him how to build his own circuit and also at this time he wanted to be called Tony instead of Anthony. Peggy was called Aunt Peggy by Tony. Tony also became part of Peggy’s family.  
“Aunt Peggy, Mr Jarvis is taking us on a picnic want to come along” Tony gave her puppy dog eyes.  
“Okay Duckling” She picked up a giggly Tony up and hugged him.  
Peggy, Jarvis, Ana and Tony spent the day at the park from 12:00-3:00 eating, playing and having fun. When they got home Howard was drunk and started yelling at Tony.  
“Anthony you are a disgrace to this family” He yelled slapping Tony across the face causing Tony to burst out into tears.  
“Howard!” Maria yelled running towards Tony picking up him up and going into the other room with Tony so Peggy could talk to Howard.  
“What did I tell you about hurting Anthony?” Peggy asked loudly.  
“Oh shut up Peggy, he’s only a little shit” Howard replied drunkenly.  
“Sir I must suggest that-” Jarvis started but was cut off by Howard.  
“Shut up Jarvis go away” He snapped.  
In a second Peggy’s eye were pitch black. Howard huffed and Peggy knocked him out cold. Ana and Jarvis helped put Howard on his bed in his and Maria’s Bedroom.  
“Didn’t I say what I’m capable of?” She asked to the knocked out Howard.  
“Aunt Peggy is Daddy okay?” Peggy turned to see Tony and Maria standing in the door way of the bedroom.  
After that incident Tony knew not to go anywhere near Howard when he was drunk as it would end up with him getting hurt. Maria decided that every time Howard was drunk, she would take Tony to Peggy’s house.  
So we skip the years to when Tony starts MIT at the tender age of 14 majoring in electronics and mechanics. Jarvis of course dropped him off.  
-Tony’s POV-  
“Excuse me, do you know where the registration office is?” I asked a taller looking man and I immediately regretted it.  
“Stark, you’re only here because you father paid you to be here” The man sneered and I winced at the tone of his voice  
“No I got here because I got a scholarship-” I was cut off by a fist punching me in the face.  
“You aren’t smart Stark you’re just-” The guy was cut off a voice.  
“Leave him alone Mathews” I looked up holding my bloody nose while picking up my luggage.  
The taller man ran away as the brown skinned older boy stuck his hand out towards me.  
“Hi you alright?” I took the hand and stood up.  
“Yeah I’m fine” I mumbled.  
I look at the boy who saved me from the idiotic boy.  
“I’m James Rupert Rhodes but my friends call me James” He stuck his hand out waiting for a handshake.  
“Okay Rhodey, why did you put your full name?” I asked shaking his hand.  
“Cause I felt like it and did you just call me Rhodey?” He asked letting go of my hand.  
“Yeah its nickname… oh by the way my name is Anthony Edward Stark but I like being called Tony and before you ask I am 14 years old, I graduated high school early cause of my grades, so I got a scholarship here ” I smiled at him.  
“Well Tony I think we’re going to good friends” He replied and showed me the way to the registration office and turns out he is my roommate as well.


	4. Chapter 3: Rhodey, Tony's Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and make sure you comment to help me with my writing.

-3rd POV-  
The first time Peggy found out about Anthony having a friend she was a little sceptic about it but once she saw that it was James Rhodes, she was happy that Anthony had someone to be there for him. She finally ‘met’ James when Tony turned 16.  
When Peggy first saw James, he gave her a small smile before looking at Tony in shock realising who he really was and looked back Peggy. Peggy nodded at him.  
“Aunt Peggy this is my Best Friend, Rhodey, Rhodey this my aunt Peggy” Tony smiled widely at introducing his two most important people in his life, also not knowing that they already know each other.  
“Nice to meet you James, could I talk to your friend for a minute Duckling?” Peggy asked Tony.  
“Sure you can and don’t call me Duckling in front of Rhodey” He whined, resulting in her giving him a kiss on the forehead and then walk to the kitchen to talk to Rhodey.  
Rhodey closed the door.  
“Peggy what are you doing here and is my best friend the long lost prince?” Rhodey mumbled the last the bit.  
“I’m here for Tony and, yes he is Prince Anthony, Howard and Maria are the ones who stole him all those years ago” Peggy replied.  
“Does he know that Captain America and Bucky Barnes are his parents and he is the Prince of the Supernatural world?” Rhodey asked.  
“No he doesn’t”   
“Are you going to tell him?”  
“No I’m not he’s already been through a lot with the way Howard treats him he doesn’t need any more pressure on his back” Peggy sighed.  
“Okay, but we need to tell Fury, Harold, Virginia and Sharon when he is old enough” He suggested and Peggy nodded.   
-a few years later December 16 1991-  
-Tony’s POV-   
I kissed my mum on the cheek before they both went and closed the door. I sighed to too myself as again they had to go away and Aunt Peggy is doing something and so she can’t come over.   
Ring! Ring!  
Hello  
Tony hey man I’m coming over okay  
Thanks Sour patch  
Don’t call me that and see you soon  
Bye

I put my phone down and a few minutes later Rhodey got to the house with a stack of movies and popcorn. I stared at him and shook my head laughing.   
The first movie we decided to watch was Cinderella… oh shut up I have a childish side to me when my parents aren’t around. All the movie actually Disney since Rhodey and I have a childish side like I said before.   
A few hours late there was a knock on the door. Rhodey stops the movie we were on and opened the door for me.   
“I am Detective Smith of the NYPD is Anthony Stark here?” I heard him ask Rhodey so I got up and walked to the door.  
“H-hello yes I’m here” I said from behind Rhodey.  
“I am Detective Smith of the NYPD and I’m about your parents” He replied with sad eyes.  
“What about my parents?” I asked.   
“Howard & Maria Stark was found murdered off the side of the road” I look in shock, blinking my eyes so I keep the tear about the form back.   
-Skip a few more hours-   
I walked up to my Aunt Peggy’s house after a few beers, while it’s raining and knocked on the door. When she opened the door I finally break down sobbing;  
“Ducky what are you doing in this pouring rain and come in” She guided me in the house and put a towel around my shoulders.  
I look to see Sharon sitting on the lounge. She looked back and gasped.  
“Tony OMG I heard about what happened to Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria” She came over and hugged me tight.   
I hugged back but after a few moments Aunt Peggy came in with some extra clothes for me to put on. I pulled away from the hug and took the clothes from Aunt Pegs.  
“Thank you” I whispered to her as she kissed my forehead.   
As I finally put the clothes on Aunt Peggy brought to the lounge and let me lay my head on her chest. She brushed my hair as I started to cry again and we just lay there.  
-At S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters-  
-3rd POV-   
Fury, Rhodey, Peggy, Virginia, Sharon and Harold sat around the meeting table in the meeting room at S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters. They decided to meet on a day where Tony was hanging out with Peggy’s Husband.  
“Director Carter what is the meaning of you calling this meeting” Fury asked Peggy.  
“As you know our mission is to find our prince… we found him” Peggy quickly said.  
Everyone except Rhodey and Fury looked shocked.  
“Who is it Aunt Peggy?” Sharon asked her.  
“It’s Tony Stark or known as Anthony Edward Stark” Sharon gasped thinking how she didn’t see this.  
“Prince Anthony is actually my cousin Tony… how long have you known?”   
“Since Howard told me to meet his ‘Son’ and I knew it was him since that’s what the prince looked like” Peggy replied.   
“So what we-” Rhodey was cut off by Tony bursting in crying his eyes out.  
“R-Rhodey” Tony chocked on a sob.  
Peggy and Fury looked at each other in worry. The look on their godson’s face was a look of terror.  
“What’s wrong Tones?” Rhodey asked pulling Tony in to comfort him.  
“T-the p-press k-k-keeps telling m-m-me that I-I’m a d-disgrace to the S-Stark name” Tony sobbed into Rhodey’s chest.   
“Oh Poppet come here” Peggy said as Tony got of Rhodey’s arms and went to his aunt’s opening arms.   
“W-why does i-it always h-happen to m-me?” Tony asked through all the sobs coming out of his mouth.   
Tony went home with Daniel a few minutes after he calmed down. They went on with the meeting after he left to talk about what they originally intended and what they are going to do.  
“So what we need to do now is keep this a secret from everyone, including the others as this is our problem and we are the only ones who he trust” Rhodey exclaimed.   
They all nodded their heads.


	5. Chapter 4: Tony is a Carrier

-Tony’s POV-   
“JARVIS pull show all the capable possibilities of this going wrong?” I asked my A.I JARVIS.  
“There is a 75.9% chance of this going wrong sir” he replied.  
“Okay thanks JARVIS could you bring up all the things I need to buy from the grocery store” I told him as he brought up the list.  
I grabbed my coat after walking out the lab. I walked for a mile before someone came up behind me and dragged me down an alley way. I tried to fight him but his strength was too much.  
“Now listening you pathetic human I’m going to make you feel so good” He whispered in my ear.   
“L-let me go!!” I yell but he put a hand over my mouth and all I see is black.  
-3rd POV-  
“HELP!!” Pepper heard the scream and immediately knew that it was Tony yelling. She raced down the alley way to see Tony’s abused figure on the ground with no clothes on and blood everywhere.  
“Oh my god Tony” She gasped looking at his body.  
“P-Please s-stop” Tony stuttered.   
Pepper gave one last look at Tony before taking here phone out dialling 911 for an ambulance.  
Tony’s eyes opened slightly.  
“P-Pepper?” He asked hesitantly.  
“Shh everything’s going to be fine, an ambulance is on its way” She replied softly, running her fingers through his hair as he clung to her top she was wearing.  
As soon as the ambulance arrived the paramedics asked Pepper to load him on the stretcher as she was the only person he could trust at the moment of time.   
On the way to the hospital Pepper kept on getting texts from Rhodey, Sharon, Peggy & Fury asking her what happened as the news saw that is was Tony getting emitted to hospital.  
After the doctors were done examining and cleaning tony up Peggy & Fury walked into the hospital asking where Tony’s room is.  
“I’m sorry but only family-” The poor woman was cut by Peggy giving her a mean glare.  
“We are his god parents” Fury replied calmly.  
“Second floor, room 13A on the right” The woman replied quickly.  
Once they got to the room Peggy & Fury were met by Pepper.  
“Pepper what happened to Anthony?” Peggy asked hugging as she saw the tears running down her face.  
“H-he was raped” Pepper sobbed into the hug.  
“R-raped” Fury stuttered in disbelief.  
“I heard a yell and instantly I knew it was Tony. He was in an alleyway, lying on the ground, naked and bruise everywhere on his body” She explained.  
-2 months later-  
After getting out of hospital Tony stayed with Peggy and Daniel for 2 months. For the first 2 weeks Tony was waking up in the middle of the night screaming and crying out for Peggy, but it got better.  
“Tony, Darling it’s time to get up to go to your doctor’s appointment with me” Peggy whispered which resulted in a whining Tony.  
Tony got up and got ready not before a good cup of coffee. The drive to the hospital was quick.   
“Anthony Stark” The female doctor called him.   
Peggy took Tony’s hand walked with him into the room.  
“So what seems to be the problem Mr Stark” She asked.  
“I’ve been waking up and throwing up for the past month” Tony replied.   
“Anything else?” She asked writing it all down.  
“Uh I don’t know if it’s a problem but about 2 months ago I raped. Could it be that is what is making me sick?” She looked at him.   
“I’m going to have to give an ultrasound, just lay on the bed while I get it” Tony looked confused but did it anyway.   
“Okay Tony this is going to be a little bit cold” The doctor… he he he there was bound to be a joke/comment that said this anyway back to the story… said as she came back with the machine.  
“Wait isn’t this used on women to check if they’re pregnant… are you thinking I am pregnant? H-how I thought females can only get pregnant?” Tony asked a little worried.  
“Yes Mr Stark I am seeing if you are pregnant and Males can get pregnant, but only those who carry the carrier genes which you seem to have” She replied calmly.  
Peggy walked over to Tony and held his hand.  
“Tony I knew a man who was able to get pregnant” She told him  
Tony looked in disbelief but calmed down.  
“This is going to be a little cold so bear with me and by the way my name is Doctor Thomas” Doctor Thomas said.  
Tony giggled as the gel came into contact with his skin.  
“Well looks like I was right by the looks of this Mr Stark you are 2 months pregnant congratulations” Doctor Thomas smiled.  
Once the appointment finished with Tony deciding to keep the baby as he didn’t want to be that cruel and abort it because he was pregnant by someone he never met.  
Seven months later Tony gave birth to a healthy baby boy who he names Peter Benjamin Stark, Peter’s middle name is named after one of his friends Benjamin Parker.  
-Tony’s POV-   
“Tony are you sure you want to look after him?” My childhood friend asked me as she held my son.  
I Sighed and nodded.  
“It’s for his own protection, I want him out of the spotlight and away from Obadiah” I explain.  
“But what if something happens to one of us?” She asked.  
“Then you have my permission to let May and Ben look after him” I said starting to walk out not before kissing my son on his forehead.  
“See you my little Spider, Mummy will come and visit you okay” I whisper to him.  
“See you Tony” She waves at me as I walk out.


	6. Chapter 5: Natasha finds out the truth about Tony

-After events of Iron Man 2-  
Natasha was walking away after the incident with Hammer when she was stopped by Pepper calling her.

“Natalia wait!” Pepper yelled.

Natasha stopped and turned around to look at Pepper.

“We need to talk to you about Tony,” Fury said out of nowhere making Natasha look at him shock. 

She took one look at the rest of them and nodded. 

“We want to tell you that Tony Stark is actually Prince Anthony,” Peggy said making Natasha look at her in disbelief.

“W-what?” Natasha stuttered.

“Yeah it’s him, Peggy found out after Howard introduced her to their ‘Son’ and it was the prince,” Rhodey replied.

“Howard? As in Howard Stark the second in charge to the kings?” Natasha asked. 

“Yeah, Howard and Maria were the ones who took Anthony that night,” Fury said.   
“Why?” Natasha asked again. 

“Because they were jealous that James and Steven got everything because they were the kings and thought that got everything.” 

“Is this the reason why you told me give him a bad report so he could become more confident about himself and prove that he is worth it?” she asked.

“Yes!” They all yelled.

After this Natasha smiled and vowed to protect Tony no matter what as it’s her duty to protect the Prince.

-Skip to after the avengers-   
-Steve’s POV-  
I ran to Tony’s room after hearing screams coming from his room. I opened the door to see Tony tossing and turning in his bed. I moved towards his bed and woke him up which resulted in a terrified Tony clinging to me.

“S-Steve?” Tony choked on sobs as he cried into my chest.

“Ssshhhh, it’s alright Tony. It was just a bad dream.” I soothed him.

“C-can you stay with me until I fall a-asleep?” He asked.

I smiled at him and nodded.

After a while Tony fell back asleep. So I tucked him in making sure he was comfortable and giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving his room to start packing for my apartment that Tony bought me. 

“JARVIS?” I yelled to the AI that Tony built a long time ago.

“Yes Mr Rogers?” JARVIS replied.

“Please keep an eye on Tony when I move?” I asked.

“Of course, Mr Rogers.” 

With that I walked to my room and started packing the rest of my stuff that I am to take to my new apartment. The next morning when I moved out, Tony was the first one to say goodbye and good luck.   
-Time Skip-  
Few months of being the apartment I’m called in by S.H.E.I.L.D to do a mission with Natasha. The mission succeeded but my vampire side of my supernatural being is starting to show after seeing all the blood from fight all those people. 

Before I got in the door to get the blood bags that S.H.E.I.L.D have provided me so I didn’t have to secretly steal some from hospitals, my neighbour. I ended up finding out that she was a Necromancer and she was the great niece of Peggy. 

-Skip bought you by the T.A.R.D.I.S-

-Tony’s POV-

I was about to ask Jarvis to turn the lights on when I saw a shadowy figure on my coach. 

“JARVIS LIGHTS!” I yelled as the lights turned on.

The shadow figure turned out to be the winter soldier. I sighed and walked up to the coach with my hands up. 

“Hey there Robo cop what are you doing here?” I asked the Winter Soldier. 

I looked at his face which was weirdly in pain.

“Fix My Arm,” He growled at me.   
After that, I fixed the wonderful thing of an arm. I went to go down to my lab when the winter soldier grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the lounge covering me with a blanket. 

“Stay.” He said giving me a motherly look.

He went into the kitchen made some food… since when did the winter soldier have time to make… wait wasn’t he originally Bucky Barnes I thought to myself.

“Eat.” 

“I’m fine-” I was cut of my by a sandwich being shoved into my mouth.

Ate the sandwich and I swear to god I saw him give me a small smile. I looked at him sleepily. He picked me up and carried me to my room. He pulled back the covers of my bed. He then laid me down on the bed and tucked me in. I looked at him wide eyed. 

“Go to sleep little one,”

I was offended by the nickname but I was too tired to argue, so I just closed my eyes and went to sleep. Sometime while I was sleeping, I felt a pair of lips on my forehead. I ignored it and kept on sleeping.


	7. Authors note

Hi Guys, sorry that I haven't updated it's just that I have had lots of school work to do. I also wanted to say is RIP Stan Lee!!! Thank you for this lovely universe that have given us and you will be missed.


End file.
